Atrapada con el enemigo
by GSLV10
Summary: Tres chicas sin conocerse o verse entre ellas terminan por la impaciencia y avaricia de tener un pokemon lindo en una mala situación juntas... podrán resolverlo?
1. chapter 1

**Uola a todos, les presento mi nuevo Fic, bueno este será un mini-fic más bien, pero espero que les gusten...disfrútenlo**

Capítulo 1: El comienzo de la mala suerte

Nuestra historia comienza viendo a dos amigas caminando por el bosque intentando encontrar a un buen Pokemon para atrapar, pero al parecer no tenían suerte

???: oh por favor

???: que pasa?

???: no puede ser que no encontremos un buen pokemon

???: Shauna tranquila, ya lo encontraremos

Shauna: pero ya estoy cansada Serena de buscar

Serena: no es para tanto

Shauna: llevamos caminando como tontas haces 2 horas -malhumorada-

Serena: tienes razón, queres que descansemos?

Shauna: si por favor...

Las dos se sentaron a comer y también para descansar después de caminar tanto, también sus pokemon también comían que era un Fennekin de Serena y el Bulbasaur de Shauna

Shauna: que rico...tendrías que ser cocinera Serena - comiendo-

Serena: no, la verdad me gusta ser mas el espectáculo y la moda más que la cocinar -comiendo-

Shauna: pero esto es riquísimo, me comería todo si pudiera -sigue comiendo-

Serena: si tal vez...bueno sigamos

Shauna: oh no quiero -haciendo puchero-

Serena: no seas infantil Shauna

Shauna: no soy infantil...y deja de mandarme que no sos mi hermana

Serena: pero soy más madura que vos

Shauna: si de madura te refieres a vieja si lo sos -riéndose-

Serena: ahora estas muerta -se abalanza sobre Shauna-

Las dos peleaban pero sin hacerse daño hasta que escucharon un ruido de unos arbustos

Shauna: que fue eso?

Serena: tengo miedo, y si es un pokemon peligroso

Shauna: miedosa

Serena: cállate

Y luego del arbustos sale un lindo pokemon

Shauna: a mira es un eevee

Serena: que hermano, seria bueno para mi equipo

Shauna: no, será mío, yo lo vi primera

Serena: no será mío

Y así las dos empiezan a discutir ignorando que el eevee se iba del lugar

Serena: el sera mío y punto

Shauna: vos no me mandas...

Serena: espera, y el eevee?

Shauna: por allá -señalando al pokemon-

El eevee se había metido a una cueva que estaba cerca, las dos chicas sigue al pokemon hasta que por arte de magia lo pierden de vista dentro de la cueva

Serena: a dónde se fue?

Shauna: no lo se

Serena: creo que lo perdimos

Shauna: encerio? Mira si no me lo decías yo nunca no sabía -sarcasmo-

Serena:cállate -frustrada pero termina viendo una luz- mira eso -se ha cerca a la supuesta luz-

Shauna: espera Serena, puede ser peligroso -preocupada-

Serena: no te preocupes Shauna

Al acercarse a la luz el piso en donde estaba Serena se derrumba y cae a un lugar desconocido de la cueva, Shauna se asusta y se aterra por lo que le puedo pasar a su amiga

Shauna: SERENA, PUEDES OÍRME? -pero no recibe respuesta- ay no, ay no...DESCUIDA SERENA VOY POR AYUDA

Shauna sale corriendo a pedir ayuda para rescatar a la pelimiel

Miestras en una parte del mismo bosque se encontraba una joven en la misma situación

???: ya me aburrí, no hay nada bueno por acá...a este paso serás vos la única en el escenario Slurpuff

Slurpuff: /taquilla amo, ya encontraremos un compañero para mi/ (NOTA: todas las palabras entre / hablan los pokemon en su idioma)

???: si te pudiera entender Slurpuff

Slurpuff: /que bruta sos amo/

???: eso si lo entendí, yo no soy bruta, soy un artista por eso me llamo Miette

Slurpuff: / por eso perdiste dos veces contra tu rival/

Miette: que dijiste?

Slurpuff: nada déjalo así

Miette: bueno a descansar

Se detuvieron cerca de un árbol a comer algo y a pensar una buena opción de pokemon para atrapar

Miette: que pokemon sería excelente para que te acompañe Slurpuff? -comiendo-

Slurpuff: uno tipo agua -dibujando en el suelo una gota de agua-

Miette: -viendo el dibujo- que uno tipo agua Slurpuff? -resibiendo una afirmación de su pokemon- de acuerdo te lo voy a conseguir

Slurpuff estaba feliz por la decisión de su entrenadora pero después se distrae viendo a un pokemon, no tardó mucho en decírselo a Miette para que también lo viera

Miette: mira que conveniente, un Squitle, que lindo es...vamos a atraparlo

Pero en eso el Squitle se va del lugar

Miette: ey a dónde te vas? Vamos Slurpuff

Así las dos empieza a perseguir al Squitle para atraparlo, a tal punto que lo persiguieron hasta entrar una cueva, las dos no dudaron en entrar en ella para atraparlo, hasta que pudieron alcanzarlo

Miette: ahora si serás mío, quédate aquí Slurpuff

Slurpuff obedece y se queda en donde estaba, y la peliazul se acerca al Squitle pero antes de poder alcanzarlo siente que el piso se mueve

Miette: *mejor actuó rápido* pokeball ve...

Pero antes de poder lanzar la pokeball el piso se derrumbó y Miette cayó en el hueco, Slurpuff preocupada fue corriendo afuera de la cueva a pedir ayuda

Mientras tanto en otra parte del bosque, otra joven estaba descansando dentro de una limusina

???: que aburrida estoy...que habrá pasado con mi asistente?

En ese momento se ve a un chico corriendo en dirección a la limusina

???: oh, hablando de mi asistente

Asistente: ama Amelia, disculpe pero...no puede encontrar un pokemon para usted -cansado-

Amelia: bueno, busca en ese lado del bosque -comiendo un postre-

Asistente: pero ama...estoy muy cansado...déjeme descansar un rato -cansado-

Amelia: mmm...toma -le da una bebida energisante a su asistente- ve a buscar un pokemon y si esta cansado tome la bebida

Asistente: pero ama...

Amelia: ve o no te pago esta semana

Asistente: como ordene ama Amelia -se va cansado y enojado- *quien se cree que es ella?*

Después de unos 15 minutos de que se fuera el asistente, Amelia se baja de la limusina para tomar aire fresco, pero se alarma de unos ruidos que provenían de unos arbustos

Amelia: que fue eso? -algo asustada- no te acerqués quien quieras que seas

y luego de los arbustos sale un adorable pokemon

Amelia: oh era un Pachirisu, me asuste sin razón *que bueno que nadie me vio* -sigue mirando al pokemon- es muy lindo, creer que lo atrapare

pero en eso el Pachirisu se empieza a alejar del lugar

Amelia: ah no, a donde crees que vas? me costó mucho encontrarte -empieza a correr detrás del pokemon- serás mío

Amelia persigue al Pachirisu hacia una cueva que ella nunca se entero que entró hasta que perdió de vista al pokemon, hay se empezó a asustar porque estaba pérdida

Amelia: en donde esta la salida? por qué no me traje unos de mis pokemon? -asustada-

pero luego escucha la voz de alguien, ella no dudo dos veces y se dirigió hacia dónde provenía el sonido porque le era familiar

Amelia: oh espero que por acá sea la salida!...

ella por consentrarce en salir de la cueva no se doy cuenta del enorme hueco que había en el suelo y cayó por este, el chico de la voz era el asistente que escuchó el grito de Amelia y vio que provenían del hueco

Asistente: ay no...DESCUIDA AMA IRÉ POR AYUDA -fue corriendo para afuera de la cueva a pedir ayuda-

En un lugar desconocido que parecía un túnel subterráneo minero se veían a tres jóvenes que para aclarar eran las tres tontas que cayeron por un hueco diferente pero que las llevaron al mismo lugar

Serena: ay mi cabeza...en dónde estoy? -despertando-

Miette: que es este lugar? -despertando- ay mi pobre espalda

Amelia: ay mi pies, maldito hueco

Serena: espera...Miette?...Amelia?...

Miette: Serena?...Amelia?...

Amelia: Miette?...Serena?...

Las tres: estoy atrapada en este lugar con mis peores enemigas? AHHHHH...

Fin del capitulo

 **espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo de este fic, comenten que les pareció**

 **Hasta luego**

 **(Dato: este proyecto fue realizado el 14 de Junio del 2016 en FDZETA solamente que lo he traído a Fanfiction para que más gente lo disfruté o por lo menos ese es el objetivo, comenten cualquier detalle o que les pareció... el like, me da igual, esta a su elección)**


	2. chapter 2

**Uola a todos, bienvenidos a este segundo capítulo de este Fic, espero que lo disfruten**

Capítulo 2: poniéndose de acuerdo?

Continuamos esta historia en el túnel que cayeron nuestra sin suerte chicas

Serena: esto no está pasando...

Amelia: esto es un sueño...debo despertar, que alguien me peñisque

Serena: bueno -peñisca a Amelia-

Amelia: AUCH...me dolió -sobandoce el brazo-

Serena: ay perdón, no sabía que las chicas ricas eran delicadas

Amelia: delicada? -cachetea a Serena en la cara- eso fue delicado?

Serena: ahora te mueres -se abalanza sobre Amelia-

Miette: ya fue malo caer acá, pero quedame atrapada con ustedes es como morirse

Serena y Amelia: cállate -se abalanzan sobre Miette-

así estuvieron por un buen rato hasta que se cansaron de tanto peliar, estaban algo lastimadas y la ropa estaba llena de tierra y algo rasgadas

Amelia: mi vestido...me la pagarán caro

Miette: no sabes ni peliar

Amelia: no diría lo mismo de como esta tu ropa

Miette: mi falda...de esta no te salvas

Amelia: no me das miedo...cuando quieras te doy otra paliza

Miette: cuando quieras plana

Amelia: como me dijiste?...ahora pagarás

Amelia quiere sacar una pokeball pero no la tenia, se las había olvidado en la limusina

Amelia: ah mis pokeball, los olvide en mi limusina

Serena: encerio trajiste una limusina al bosque?

Amelia: que te importa, vos tampoco tenes tu pokemon

Serena: claro que lo ten...

no terminó de hablar porque se dio cuenta que no tenia su pokemon, luego se acordó que dejó a su pokemon al cuidado de Shauna

Amelia: y lo tenes? -confiada y con una linda sonrisa casi malvada

Serena: se lo deje a Shauna

Amelia: tonta -mira a Miette- y tu pokemon?

Miette: no está, le pedí que se quedara para que no caiga

Serena: genial, estamos atrapadas y sin pokemon, conclusión... moriremos

Lo que dijo Serena hizo asustar a Miette

Amelia: sino antes aparece un pokemon salvaje y nos viola

El comentario de Amelia asustó más a Miette al punto que la peliazul empezó a llorar

Miette: no quiero morir ni menos ser violada por un pokemon, quiero salir de aquí -asustada y llorando- por favor Arceus sacame de aquí

Serena: no llores Miette -abraza a la peliazul- no moriremos, saldremos de aquí sanas y salvas

Miette: eso espero -corresponde el abrazo-

Amelia: oigan tortilitas, terminaron de besarse? -riéndose-

Serena: cuidado Amelia un Onix atrás tuyo

Amelia: AH no por favor -se acerca a Serena y Miette y las abraza con los ojos cerrados- no quiero ser violada, por favor quiero salir de aquí -llorando-

Serena: vez que es feo, pero tienen razón hay que salir de aquí y rápido

Amelia: si pero como?

Serena: no nos queda otra opción que trabajar juntas

Amelia: ah por qué? no hay otra forma?

Miette: es nuestra única esperanza

Serena: vienes Amelia o prefieres ir sola y terminar muerta o peor?

Amelia: mmm...de acuerdo voy con ustedes

Serena: perfecto, no hay vuelta atrás, hay que salir de este túnel

Amelia: y todo por culpa de un maldito Pachirisu -enojada-

Miette: un Pachirisu? la culpa que cayera acá fue de un Squitle

Serena: y yo me caí por culpa de un Eevee

Miette: serán tiernos pero molestos

Amelia: por mi no los quiero ver más a esos pokemon

Serena: bueno chicas hay que irnos

Así las tres, aunque no quieran, fueron a buscar la salida de este problema, corrijo, enorme problema en el que están, pero luego notaron algo más en la cueva que también parece que será un problema

Amelia: chicas, por qué hay rocas brillantes acá?

Miette: oh no, esto está mal

Serena: Qué pasa Miette? -preocupada-

Miette: chicas, este túnel es de minería

Serena: espera... esto es un mina?

Amelia: genial, estamos salvadas -alegre-

Serena: genial? estas bien Amelia?

Amelia: si es una mina hay una salida segura

Serena: es cierto, estamos salvadas -alegre- sólo tenemos que encontrarla

Miette: chicas no festejen todavía porque tenemos otro problema

Amelia: cual es el problema? no le veo ninguno

Miette: si esta es una mina, hay mineros y seguridad y cazadores pokemon

Serena: y que?

Miette: que si nos encuentran seremos esclavisadas y pues nunca saldremos de aquí sin contar que nos podrían... ya saben

Serena y Amelia entendieron bien lo que dijo la peliazul y ahora su sonrisa cambio a una cara de miedo, la situación de las chicas parecía que iba de mal en peor

Serena: chicas... como hacemos para salir de aquí? porque ya me imagino que terminaremos muertas

Miette: no quiero morir... maldito Squitle -llorando-

Amelia: ya Miette, saldremos de esta, descuida -abraza a Miette-

Miette: y como lo haremos? -corresponde el abrazo-

Amelia: ya pensaremos en algo pero por ahora sigamos adelante

Serena: bueno vamos...

Serena no vio que en el piso había algo y tropezó con eso, pero luego de caerse y levantarse tomó el objeto y vio más detalladamente

Serena: esto es...una caja?

Miette: es una caja de herramientas...

Amelia: pues abrela

La pelimiel abrió la caja y dentro de ella encontraron una linterna, un mapa de la mina, un poco de comida y lo último era algo que ellas no esperaban

Las tres: UNA POKEBALL? -sorprndidas-

Miette: tendrá un pokemon Adentro?

Amelia: hay que averiguarlo

Amelia toma la pokeball y la lanza y de ella salio un pokemon... un pokemon que nadie esperaba

Las tres: un Lucario? -sorprendidas -

Miestras tanto en el bosque, Shauna buscaba a alguien que la ayudará a rescatar a su amiga

Shauna: Hola? hay alguien, necesito ayuda -corriendo-

después de tanto correr estaba cansada, y podía correr más pero después divisó una figura que se acercaba a ella y cuando llegó cerca de ella noto que era un Slurpuff

Shauna: oh un Slurpuff... se me hace familiar -nota que ella pokemon le quiere decir algo- que necesitas? me gustaría entenderte

Slurpuff: / ven rápido necesito ayuda/

Shauna: espera -reconoce al pokemon- tu no eres la Slurpuff de Miette la rival de mi amiga? -la Slurpuff afirmó con la cabeza- y en donde esta tu entrenadora?

Slurpuff: / esta en problemas, ayúdame/

Shauna: dijiste que esta en problemas? -de nuevo la pokemon afirmo- mi amiga también está en problemas, necesitamos más ayuda... ven -empieza a correr-

La Slurpuff la sigue para buscar, pero por no fijarse por el camino choco con alguien en el camino

Shauna: AUCH, fíjate por donde...

Shauna no terminó de hablar porque luego vio a la persona que choco y como que quedo en shock

???: disculpe es que estoy apurado

Shauna: y-yo también l-lo estoy -nerviosa-

???: busco a alguien que me ayude a rescatar a mi ama

Shauna: vos sos su asistente?

???: si, mucho gusto soy Tom y soy asistente de Amelia

Shauna: espera...Amelia también está acá?...recién me encuentro a la Slurpuff de Miette y me dijo que también está en problemas

Tom: también cayó por un hueco en una cueva?

Shauna: si y amiga también...entonces las tres estan en problemas

Tom: parece que si... tenes intercomunicación portátil?

Shauna: si pero no tengo señal

Tom: ven, en la limusina de mi ama tendrás señal

Shauna: esta bien, y mi nombre es Shauna

Tom: que lindo nombre... sígueme

Shauna se sonrojo por el comentario de Tom, es más se sentía rara ella, parece que ella se enamoró de él, pero siguió al muchacho para ir a la limusina para pedir ayuda... La Slurpuff de Miette no se quedó atrás y también los siguió

Fin del capitulo

 **espero que les haya gustado y sí les gusto pogan Like, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo**

 **Hasta luego**


	3. chapter 3

**Uola a todos, listos para el siguiente capítulo de este entretenido fic, espero que lo disfruten**

Capítulo 3: escondiéndose de cualquier forma

Bueno quedamos en que las tres "compañeras" se encontraron un Lucario, las chicas estaban sorprendidas por así decirlo

Serena: guau, nunca vi un pokemon así

Amelia: Qué hace un Lucario acá?

Miette: que se yo, pero nos podría ayudar a salir de aquí

Amelia: tiene razón, ahora tenemos más esperanza de salir de este maldito lugar

Serena: esperen hay que ver si quiere

Miette: espero que si

Las tres se acercaron con algo de miedo al Pokemon que al parecer este estaba confundido, no sabía porque estaba ahí, parecía perdido

Serena: Hola amigito

Lucario: /amigito? ah debe ser por lo joven que soy, gracias/ (XD)

Miette: ey nos podrías ayudar?

Lucario: *en que quieren que las ayude?/

Amelia: mira, nos caímos desde la parte superior de la cueva, y quedamos atrapadas acá

Lucario: *que torpes/

Miette: y no somos amigas si preguntas

Serena: nos podrías ayudar a salir de aquí sanas y salvas?

El Lucario lo piensa por un rato y acepta, las chicas estaban contentas tanto que se abrazaron pero al segundo se separados porque se odian, pero el Lucario las interrumpen

Lucario: /con una condición/ -serio-

Miette: creo que dijo que lo hará con una condición

Amelia: encerio? cuál es la condición?

Lucario: /tienen que encontrar a mi dueño/

Miette: dijo que hay que encontrar a su dueño

Serena: oh encerio? bueno es un riesgo que hay que correr

Lucario: /descuiden, el trabaja en esta mina, si tienen mapa será fácil encontrarlo/

Miette: chicas, dijo que trabaja aquí

Amelia: encerio? excelente, será fácil encontrarlo

Serena: haber el mapa

las chicas miran el mapa ven la zona que dice de minería que estaba de color verde, pero por lo que parece ellas estaban en la zona roja que significa que esa zona es peligrosa

Amelia: antes que nada, como salimos de aquí?

Miette: y caminando

Amelia: hablo la tarada

Miette: cállate plana

Amelia: cállate vos gorda

Miette: GORDA??

Amelia: si, mírate -toma unos rollitos que tenia Miette en su pansa- sos igual a tu Slurpuff, por eso lo llevas, por gorda

Miette: deja de tocarme, acaso te gustó? -sonrojada-

Amelia: ay no por favor, me da asco de solo pensarlo -deja de tocar a Miette-

Miette: prefiero ser gordita, al menos tengo carne, vos no, directamente sos un esqueleto

Amelia: valiste madres -se abalanza sobre Miette-

Miestras las dos se peleaban Serena se reía de todo lo que se decía, pero después Miette y Amelia se dieron cuenta de eso y decidieron atacarla

Amelia: de que te reis zorra?

Serena: -de sonrisa a enojada- disculpa? como que zorra?

Miette: sos la única que se difrasa de Fennekin

Amelia: me pregunto si lleva algo dentro del disfraz o si sin nada?

Serena: Amelia, no sabía de ese lado tuyo

Miette: si la verdad, mejor me alejo -alejándose lentamente de Amelia-

Amelia: QUÉ NO ME GUSTAN USTEDES -enojada y sonrojada-

Serena: entonces por qué preguntas tanto de mi cuerpo y el de Miette?

Amelia: es porque parecen dos vacas lecheras

Serena y Miette: TE MUERES AHORA

Miestras las locas peleaban el Lucario disfrutaba del espectáculo aunque sabiendo que se le será un parto ayudarlas a salir de aquí, pero luego escucha que alguien se acerca

Lucario: / ey chicas alguien se acerca/ -serio-

Miette: chicas dice el Lucario que alguien viene

Todas se tranquilizaron y decidieron escuchar

???: escuché algo por acá

???: que cosa?

???: parece que fueran voces de chicas

???: espero, hace tiempo que no pruebo carne virgen

???: sigues pensando en comer?

???: no presisamente

???: ah, ya entendí

Las chicas estaban aterradas porque no tenían a dónde ir, pero luego el pokemon encontró un posó con agua, que al parecer que era profundo, las chicas y el pokemon no lo pensando dos veces y se metieron al agua, intentando no hacer ruido, el agua estaba helada pero tenían que resistir, los hombres pasaban como si nada pero el terror le venía a Amelia, ella no había tomado mucho aire y se le agotaba, no podía salir porque la verían pero si se quedaba se ahogaria, Serena al ver que a Amelia se le acababa el aire se le ocurrió una idea de que la que se arrepentirá por toda su vida, sin contar que tanto Miette como el Lucario se sorprendieron, Serena se acercó a Amelia y la beso para pasale algo de aire, la pelimiel se sonrojo por lo que hizo pero Amelia estaba roja como tomate aunque se dejó hacer porque entendía lo del beso, cuando los hombres se fueron todos salieron para tomar aire

Serena: de lo que arrepentiré por toda mi vida -sonrojada-

Amelia: pero por qué lo hiciste? -roja como tomate-

Serena: te ibas a ahogar, fue lo único que se me ocurrió

Amelia: pero si yo iba a aguantar

Serena: deja de ser arrogante y mentirosa, hice lo que tuve que hacer y funcionó

Amelia: pues gracias -viendo a Miette- por qué no dices nada? pensé que nos dirías algo

Miette: no diré nada, yo también haría lo mismo para salvar alguna de ustedes

Amelia: bueno, creo que seré justa

Miette: ah?

Amelia le planta un beso a Miette para estar justa con Serena

Miette: y eso por qué? -muy sonrojada-

Amelia: es para estar pareja con Serena, no vaya a decir que me gustan -sonrojada y avergonzada-

Serena: no diremos nada, descuida

Amelia: gracias, pero todo no queda parejo, te falta besar a Miette

Serena: no lo voy a hacer

Miette: pero seria justo, Lucario detenla

Serena: oh no ni lo intenten -empieza a correr-

Lucario: esto será bueno -la persigue-

Miestras que en el bosque el grupo había llegado a la limusina para llamar a la policía para ayudar a las atrapadas

Shauna: Hola oficial Jenny

Oficial Jenny: Hola, qué necesita?

Shauna: necesitamos ayuda, tres chicas se cayeron por un hueco en una cueva

Oficial Jenny: de acuerdo ya vamos, en esta ciudad hay solo una cueva así que sabemos en dónde está

Shauna: excelente, gracias, nos vemos luego -termina la llamada- listo, solo hay que esperar

Tom: excelente, bueno quiere algo para comer?

Shauna: no soy tu ama, no tienes que hacerlo

Tom: es por ayudarme, te lo mereces

Shauna: pues gracias -algo sonrojada-

Shauna resive por parte de Tom un postre, y también le dan un postre al Slurpuff de Miette por su cooperación, la morena prueba el postre y queda maravillada del sabor

Shauna: es el mejor postre que he probado!

Tom: encerio te gusta?

Shauna: es encerio...nunca comí algo tan rico y eso que mi amiga hace postres muy ricos...mira hasta Slurpuff lo disfruta

Slurpuff: /esto está delicioso, quiero más/ -saltando de alegría-

Tom: gracias... no suelo resivir alagos, mi ama es arogante y mala conmigo

Shauna: quisieras irte no?

Tom: a veces sí, pero sino me quedare sin trabajo

Shauna: bueno, acá esta mi alago -le da un beso en la mejilla a Tom-

Tom se quedo en shock por un rato y le regaló una sonrisa a Shauna, la Slurpuff veía la escena y lo disfrutaba

Slurpuff: *acá parece que hay romance, los ayudó o no? creo que si/

Fin del capitulo

 **y así llegamos al final de este capítulo, delen Like si les gusto y nos vemos en la próximo capítulo**

 **Hasta luego**


	4. chapter 4

**Uola a todos, listos para un nuevo capítulo de este entretenido fic?**

 **Bueno si no lo están igual lo leerán XD disfrútenlo**

Capítulo 4: viendo a los que comenzaron todo

Seguimos con nuestro trío y Lucario favorito que recorian esta enorme cueva que resultó ser una mina en busca de la salida, pero en particular se ve a Serena sonrojada, por qué será?

Serena: ya verán ustedes -sonrojada y algo molesta-

Miette: no te pongas así Serena, era justo eso

Serena: tal vez pero la única que lo disfruta es Amelia

Amelia: en primer lugar tu fuiste la que me dio el beso

Serena: pero era para que no te atraparan

Amelia: eso no lo voy a negar, gracias -sonrojada-

Serena: de nada pero nadie tiene que saber esto de los besos

Miette: yo no diré nada

Amelia: yo menos lo diré

Serena: eso te incluye Lucario

Lucario: /ya se, no diré nada pero genial/

Miette: que pokemon pervertido, mejor ni me duermo porque sino terminaré violada con vos cerca

Serena: déjalo no nos hará nada Miette *eso espero*

Amelia: y ahora que?

Serena: que se yo... nadie tiene un intercomunicador?

Amelia: yo tengo o mejor dicho tenía, en la caída se me rompió

Miette: estamos solos en esto

Amelia: deci que tenemos a Lucario con nosotros

Lucario: /si, este joven pokemon salvará a estas princesitas/

Miette: ey Lucario yo entiendo lo que dices y no somos princesitas

Lucario: / ja ja lo du... esperen -ciente algo-/

Miette: que sientes Lucario?

El pokemon pide silencio y todos prestan atención, escuchaban algo pero no sabían que era... pero luego el piso empieza a temblar, las chicas estaban asustadas por qué no querían que el piso se cayera y se la llevarán más profundo pero luego se detuvo el temblor, todos se calmaron excepto Lucario que presentía algo

Amelia: que suerte que se detuvo

Lucario: /esperen siento algo, quédense quietas/

Miette: dijo que nos quedemos quietas

ninguna se movía, el pokemon sentía inseguridad y noto que el suelo no era firme, es más el suelo no era piedra era como una lámina, que preocupo al Lucario

Lucario: /el piso no es piedra firme, es como una lámina delgada/

Miette: Serena, Amelia, como se llama cuando el suelo de una cueva es una lámina delgada de piedra? -asustada-

Amelia: no se -preocupada-

Serena: chicas, eso se le dice Moscambita, y no es piedra eso -aterrada-

Amelia: como que no es piedra? -asustada-

Serena: la Moscambita es mucho más frágil que la piedra, que un simple cambio de peso, digamos máximo de 200 kg haría que se rompa, y lo peor que la caída no serán unos pocos metros, son Kilómetros -aterrada-

Amelia: entonces que hacemos? -aterrada-

Serena: bueno, al parecer pesamos menos de 200kg, así que hay que avanzar lentamente sin que se nos caiga nada, hasta allá -señala a unos 10m adelante suyos-

todos empezaron a caminar lentamente hacia la zona segura, por cada paso que daban se escuchaba como el suelo crujía y se agrietada bajo sus pies aterrando más a las chicas y al pokemon, al ver que solo les faltaba 2m, tan poco para pasar el peligro, escuchan algo por detrás suyos y al voltiar ven a las tres criaturitas que las mando a este túnel

Serena: eevee

Miette: Squitle

Amelia: Pachirisu

Serena: ustedes fueron los culpables que cayeramos a este lugar

El comentario de la pelimiel no les agradó a los pokemon y decidieron hacerles la vida imposible, entre los tres tomaron una piedra la tiraron a dónde estába la Moscambita

Miette: que hijos de p...

El piso se empezó a destruir y caer, los pokemon se alejaron del lugar dejando solas a las chicas y al Lucario que no tuvieron otra opción que saltar para llegar a la zona segura, y eso hicieron saltaron los más que pudieron, el pokemon llegó sin problemas y Serena y Amelia también llegaron de suerte pero Miette

Serena: lo logramos

Amelia: eso creo -se da cuenta que estaba Miette- y Miette? -preocupada-

Miette: AYUDA!!!

La peliazul esta sujetándose como podía del borde del suelo para no caer pero se estaba resbalando poco a poco porque no podía aguantar su peso y estaba aterrada hasta que no aguanto más y soltó el borde

en el momento que lo suelta por no poder aguantar su peso alguien la toma de la mano y evita que caíga

Amelia: te tengo -agarra a Miette-

Miette: por favor no me sueltes -aterrada y llorando-

Amelia: eso intentó pero pesas mucho -intenta levantarla-

Miette: no soy gorda -molesta pero aterrada-

Amelia: pero pesas más que yo, Serena ayúdame

Serena: aquí voy -toma la otra mano de Miette-

Entre las dos pueden levantar a Miette y la ponen a salvo, todas se quedan sentadas para tranquilizarse, pero Miette hace algo extra

Miette: gracias chicas por salvarme, pensé que me dejarían caer -abraza a Amelia y Serena-

Serena: nosotras no haríamos eso -corresponde el abrazo-

Amelia: para eso están las amigas -corresponde el abrazo-

Amelia después se da cuenta de lo que dijo, igual que Serena y Miette, en ese momento se sintió raro el ambiente, tu peor enemiga puede ser tu amiga? (yo creo que no XD)

Miette: Amelia... nos llamaste amigas?

Amelia: no no lo dije sin pensar, me equivoque

Serena: haremos que no escuchamos eso y seguimos adelante

Miette y Amelia: de acuerdo

Lucario: /eso tres pokemon casi nos matan, nunca unos pequeños tan malditos como ellos, la próxima vez que los vea los mataré/ -le suena el estomago- /me agarró hambre/

Miette: chicas al Lucario le agarro hambre, y si comemos algo?

Todos se ponen de acuerdo y se ponen a comer la comida que encontraron en la caja, para descansar de todo lo sucedido en estas 6 horas que están juntas

Mientras tanto en el bosque, el grupo esperaban la llegada de la policía para ayudar en el rescate de las chicas

Tom: cuanto crees que tarden?

Shauna: bueno con mi amiga nos tardamos 4 horas en llegar acá así que unos 30, 40 minutos como máximo

Tom: oh bueno, quieres hacer Shauna?

Shauna: no se, no hay mucho que hacer, pero si queres caminamos

Tom: me encantaría caminar contigo

los dos con Slurpuff se fueron a caminar un rato, para conocerce un poco más

Shauna: y te gusta servir a Amelia?

Tom: me gustaría si ella me tratara mejor, es muy arogante y mandona

Shauna: oh, y sus padres saben de eso?

Tom: creo que no, nunca supe eso y aparte ellos trabajan mucho por eso asisto a Amelia

Amelia: oh, bueno, también te poder ir si no te gusta

Tom: tal vez lo haga, para irme con vos

Shauna se sonroja por el comentario de Tom, al parecer ella le agrada estar con él y él a ella, pero atrás suyos estaba la pokemon de Miette tramando algo

Slurpuff: *estos dos se tardan mucho para amarce, creo que adelantare las cosas/

Slurpuff se acerca a Shauna por detrás y con una sonrisa media pervertida la empuja y hace que caíga sobre Tom y de ahí los dos al suelo, Tom esta encima de Shauna en una pose muy comprometida que digamos, pero se separaron rápido con un gran sonrojo entre ambos, la Slurpuff parecía contenta con el resultado

Slurpuff: *asi esta mejor/

Shauna: disculpa por hacerte caer, me tropecé -sonrojada-

Tom: no hay problema, dejame levantarte -sonrojado-

Tom ayuda a levantar a Shauna y siguen su camino, pero esta vez tomados de las manos, y desde atrás los sigue una Slurpuff muy atrevida

Fin del capitulo

 **E** **spero que lo hayan disfrutado, no olviden ponerle Like si les gusto (parezco YouTuber así XD) y nos vemos en la próxima**

 **Hasta luego**


	5. chapter 5

**Uola a todos, bienvenidos a este nuevo capítulo de este Fic, disculpen mi tardanza en subírlo es que hubo problemas en mi casa, además quería mejorar mi forma de escribir para que les gusten más mis Fic, bueno si mas que decir que comience el Fic**

Capítulo 5: Salidas bloqueadas

Seguimos nuestra historia en la cueva que lleva a nuestras Pokegirĺs a convivir juntas aunque no quieran, aunque pareciera que se llevan muy bien, y un Lucario que más de seguridad esta de pasajero

Seguían recorriendo el túnel y empiezan a ver en algunas partes de esta algunos elementos como pajas rotas, picos rotos, linternas rotas, pero las asustó más cuando vieron en las paredes de los túneles sangre, y empezaron a sospechar que había un pokemon más peligroso que los tres que causaron todo esto

Serena: chicas... ahora si que tengo miedo -asustada-

Amelia: tu nada más? yo estoy aterrada -asustada-

Miette: no teman chicas que tenemos a Lucario que nos protege... encima no se lo nota asustado -asustada-

Lucario: *no quiero morir no quiero morir no quiero morir/ -aterrado-

Serena: aún así, si no salimos de aquí, quiero decirles que no fue tan malo terminar acá con ustedes

Amelia: tengo que admitirlo, fue genial estar con ustedes

Miette: no son tan malas como pensé que serian, son geniales

Serena: si salimos de esta, quieren que empecemos de nuevo nuestra relación?

Miette: como? dices de ser amigas?

Serena: si eso mismo, que dicen?

Amelia: mmm... no lo se, crees que nos llevemos bien?

Miette: si no nos matamos en este túnel y en vez de eso nos damos besos por mi que seamos amigas

Amelia: tienes razón pero olvida eso del beso, me hace sonrojar -sonrojada-

Miette: que pasa Amelia? acaso te gustó? -algo picarona-

Amelia: basta Miette, no digas eso -tapándose la cara para ocultar su sonrojo-

Miette: te gustaría otro? -acercándose a Amelia-

Amelia: NO MIETTE BASTA -alejándose de Miette-

Serena: ya terminala Miette, no es gracioso

Miette: esta bien, pero contestando tu pregunta Serena, quiero que seamos amigas

Amelia: yo también quiero, pero no besos

Miette: claro, no lo haré más a eso

Lucario: /y yo estoy pintado o que?/ -algo molesto-

Miette: perdón Lucario, quieres unos pokelitos?

Lucario: /si por favor/ -como niño chico-

todo parecía perfecto, las peores enemigas se volvieron amigas, el Lucario tiene todo lo que pida, lo único que falta que las chicas salgan de esta cueva, que era lo que le preocupaban no poder encontrar la salida, después de un rato siguieron caminando buscando la salida de ese lugar, pero cuanto más seguían más cosas rotas veían, incluyendo la sangre, poco a poco las chicas empezaban a pensar que no iban por el camino correcto, hasta que escucharon algo, parecía que fueran voces, y hay las chicas estaban contentas porque pensaban que podrían ayudarlas aunque tenían que tener cuidado, al acercarse a donde provenía los ruidos vieron un gran espacio, del túnel paso a en espacio de una escuela completa, las chicas se escondieron detrás de una piedra y visualizaron mejor todo, habían hombres trabajando, no se sabía bien qué sacaban pero buscaban algo, pero les sorprendió ver que esos hombres llevaban una vestimenta deprimente, y su estado físico era malo también

Serena: -en voz baja- esto está mal, parecen esclavos

Miette: -en voz baja- pues mejor mira allá Serena

Todas ven para dónde decía la

peliazul y vieron que habían cadáveres tirados en una zona de la cueva, las chicas se dieron cuenta que esos pobres hombres eran esclavos y que no estaban solas, pero por mala suerte Amelia se resbalan haciendo ruido que escucharon los esclavos, y rápidamente quedaron rodeadas

hombre 1: que hacen aquí unas jóvenes como ustedes?

Serena: nos caímos por un hueco y estamos buscando la salida de acá -aterrada-

Amelia: no nos maten por favor -aterrada-

hombre 2: descuiden no les haremos nada

hombre 3: de echo la salida esta a 100m de acá, a nada

Miette: y por que están acá?

hombre 4: es que nos tienen esclavisados

hombre 5: tres tipos armados cuidan la salida

hombre 6: ya mataron a 10 de nuestros amigos

Serena: y que quieren de ustedes?

hombre 7: quieren que busquemos un material raro acá, pero no lo logramos encontrarlo

???: que están haciendo descansando?

Todos voltean a ver quien era el de la voz, eran los tres tipos que hablaban los esclavos, llevaban una vestimenta de chaquetas oscuras, pantalones de jeans, remeras negras y calzado variado entre el blanco y negro, estos hombres portaban un arma cada uno, y también tenían una pokeball cada uno divisando que por lo menos tienen un pokemon, los sujetos estaban molestós al parecer

Criminal 1: y bien van a contestar o quieren terminar como los otros? -molesto-

Criminal 2: miren chicos, son tres jóvenes

Criminal 1: ey ustedes quienes son?

Miette: yo soy Miette

Serena: yo soy Serena

Amelia: yo me llamo Amelia

Criminal 1: bueno chicas... yo soy Brian y ellos son mis colegas Carl y Juan... y solo tengo una pregunta... como hicieron para entrar acá sin que los viéramos? -algo molesto-

Miette: es que no pasamos por acá, nos caímos desde un hueco en la parte superior de la cueva

Juan: había un sector más arriba? les dije chicos que teníamos que rodear la cueva

Carl: ni loco voy a caminar de más

Amelia: oigan sólo queremos ir nos de este lugar, llevamos varias horas en acá atrapadas

Brian: eso me parece que no será posible

Serena: por qué? nosotras no hicimos nada

Brian: esta cueva es mía

Juan: dirás nuestra

Brian: bueno Juan, nuestra, y todo lo que este aquí también, osea ustedes

Hombre 1: ey ellas no tienen nada que ver, déjalas en paz

Brian: pues los esta atrasando a ustedes, vuelvan al trabajo! -enojado-

Nombre 1: no -serio-

Brian: perdón... que dijiste?

Nombre 2: sos sordo? te dijo que no -serio-

Brian: ustedes quieren morir acaso?

Nombre 3: si morimos lo haremos salvando a estas jóvenes

Juan: chicos miren -señalando la salida-

Todos miran hacia dónde apunta uno de los vándalos y ven que el Lucario se fue por la salida, lo hizo miestras todos los demás hablaban, los tres criminales se fueron a perseguir al Lucario lo más que pudieron, mientras eso los hombres aprovechan que los criminales no miran para sujetarlo

Hombre 1: corran chicas, escondan se en los túneles y encuentren la otra salida de acá

Las tres chicas obedecen y se meten de nuevo en los túneles, pero por mala suerte los criminales se libran y apuntan con sus armas a los hombres

Brian: ustedes ahora están muertos como sus amigos -apuntando con su arma

Hombre 1: al menos intente salar a alguien, te esperare en el infierno

Brian: descuida que ahí te veré

Después de ese comentario los criminales dispararon contra los pobres hombres, después sólo de dirigieron a adentrarse adentro de los túneles para atrapar a las tres chicas que ahora corren por intentar salir de esta situación

Mientras que en el bosque, la pareja seguían caminando tomados de las manos como si nada ni preocupándose de como estaban las pobres chicas, ni notaban la presencia de la Slurpuff de Miette que estaba cansada de tanto seguirlos, ellos dos la estaban pasando tan bien que decidieron proseguir

Shauna: Tom, me siento tan feliz de averte conocido

Tom: recién hoy nos conocimos Shauna... no crees que te estas apresurando?

Shauna: tal vez, pero realmente estoy tan feliz de estar contigo -abrazando el brazo de Tom-

Tom: yo también Shauna -sonrojado-

Aunque ellos dos estén felices, la que los seguía se empezaba a enojar porque no les prestaban atención

Slurpuff: /ey chicos, tengo hambre, por favor no me ignoren *creo que no tendría que haber actuado...*

Después de tanto caminar volvieron a la limusina para descansar un rato, para la pokemon era ideal porque realmente estaba cansada de tanto caminar, directamente se tiró al suelo a descansar, pero la pareja solo estaban parada mirándoce entre ellos, y lentamente se empezaban a acercar, parecía que iban a terminar dandoce un beso para demostrar su amor pero antes de poder terminar alguien interrumpió el momento

???: oigan jóvenes ustedes fueron los de la llamada?

Shauna: separándose rápidamente de Tom- ah, hola Oficial Jenny, si nosotros fuimos el de la llamada -sonrojada-

Slurpuff: *que justo que la policía interrumpa un momento tan bello/

Oficial Jenny: excelente... eh interrumpi en algo

Tom: no en nada -sarcástico-

Oficial Jenny: ah bueno, pues quiero que vengan, vamos a buscar a sus amigas

Tom: espere, vino sola?

Oficial Jenny: claro que no, traje refuerzos

Los dos miran atrás y ven a una tropa armada de 12 oficiales, para ellos dos creo que era mucho la tropa

Tom: eh... no es demasiado oficial?

Oficial Jenny: es que hay algunos vándalos armados y creo que están en la cueva

Al escuchar eso la pareja y la Slurpuff se preocuparon y fueron corriendo hacia la cueva para salvar a las chicas

Oficial Jenny: bueno, creo que los preocupe, tropa vamos

Y así todas los fueron hacía la cueva para intentar rescatar a Serena, Miette y Amelia... sin saber lo que pueda pasar

Fin del capitulo

 **espero que les haya gustado, ya estamos en la parte final de este fic, bueno si les gusto pogan el clásico Like y nos vemos en la próxima**

 **Hasta luego**


	6. chapter 6

**Uola a todos, bienvenidos al penúltimo capítulo del fic, espero que lo disfruten y que les agrade mucho y perdón por la tardanza es que estoy teniendo problemas escolares y familiares...**

Capítulo 6: ganando tiempo, la ayuda de los problemáticos

Estamos en la cueva, viendo a las chicas y al parecer la única forma de salir de ese lugar era escapar de los vándalos, y solo para salir de allí sino también salvar sus vidas porque si eran alcanzadas podría ser el fin, aunque todavía tenían una esperanza más

Amelia: chicas...ahora que? -corriendo-

Miette: ay que ir al lugar por donde nos dijo los tipos -corriendo-

Serena: si pero donde esta ese lugar? -corriendo-

Miette: por eso me dieron esto -corriendo miestras sacaba un objeto-

El objeto que había sacado Miette era una especie de mini-mapa, Amelia y Serena no sabían de donde saco eso

Serena: de donde sacaste eso? nunca lo vi... -corriendo-

Miette: me lo dio uno de los chicos mientras los vándalos no veían -corriendo-

Amelia: y que esperas para abrirlo? Abrilo y dinos para dónde ir -corriendo-

Miette miestras corría trataba de abrir y leer el mini-mapa lo mejor posible, que no fue nada complicado descubrir para donde ir

Miette: ya se por donde ir chicas, sigamen -corriendo-

Serena y Amelia aceptaron y empezaron a seguir a la peliazul hasta la otra salida de esta cueva y de su libertad

Miestras que muy atrás suyas estaban los vándalos siguiéndolas para que no salieran porque si lo hacían podrían avisarle a la policía y terminaría presos, pero parecía que las chicas eran más rápidas que ellos

Brian: esas jóvenes son rápidas -corriendo-

Carl: no las alcasaremos así ni con nuestros pokemon -corriendo-

Juan: solo sabemos que van a la otra salida del túnel -corriendo-

Brian: esperen -se detiene-

Al detenerse sus compadres también lo hacen, los dos no entendía porque se había detenido Brian, teniendo en cuenta que las chicas se escapaban, pero este estaba pensando en algo

Juan: eh Brian... se nos escapan

Carl: deja de pensar tanto

Brian: esperen chicos... piensen -empieza a reírse-

Carl: que te causa tanta gracia?

Brian: chicos... vamos a tirar abajo algo

Brian saca de su bolsillo un control, que realmente era un detonador... pero sus compadres no sabían para que era eso

juan: Brian... para que es ese control?

Brian: esto no es un simple control, esto es un detonador

Carl: vas a tirar la cueva abajo? estas loco o sos suicida?

Brian: no idiota... mira hay cosas que nunca les dije... por ejemplo que puse explosivos en las entradas y salidas de la cueva, excepto en la que siempre estábamos

Carl: que hijo de... pues que esperas? TIRA LA ENTRADA

Brian detonó los explosivos, ellos sólo sintieron un pequeño temblor y después siguieron su camino para alcanzar a las chicas

Miestras que las chicas, estaban corriendo todavía pero poco a poco veían una luz más brillante que en realidad era la salida

Serena: vamos chicas que estamos a punto de salir de este maldito lugar -corriendo-

Todas estaban felices por estar tan cerca de la salida pero en ese momento escuchan un ruido, era raro y no sabían presisamente de donde venía, las chicas se detuvieron cerca de la salida, y pudieron ver que en los extremos de la salida habían explosivos, más precisamente dinámita, las chicas al notarlo se alejaron de la salida de la cueva y los explosivos se detonaron, causando un derrumbe que hizo bloquear la única esperanza de las chicas de escapar con vida de ese lugar, las tres estaban aturdidas por la detonación de los explosivos pero también en shock por no poder escapar del ese infierno que estaban viviendo, las tres solo querían llorar ya por todo lo que habían hecho para nada, pero luego escuchan unos tirós, estaban lejos pero se escuchaban igual, pero lo peor es que uno de esos tiros le da a una de las chicas, más bien a Miette en la pierna, haciendo que diera un fuerte gemido de dolor, Serena y Amelia fueron rápidamente a asistirla muy preocupadas

Amelia: no Miette -preocupada-

Miette: Ahh mi pierna... me duele mucho -empieza a llorar del dolor y le empieza a salir sangre de la herida-

Serena: espera, hay te ayudó

Serena saca de su bolsillo un pañuelo y lo ata en la herida de bala de Miette, evitando así que saliera más sangre

Serena: con eso bastará por ahora

Miette: gracias a las dos... pero y ahora que hacemos? la única salida que teníamos esta bloqueada -preocupada-

Amelia: tendremos que alejarnos lo más que podamos de ellos... si podemos perderlo de vista tal vez podamos ir a la salida que teníamos atrás... no creo que también la hayan bloqueado

Serena: pues es lo única para hacer, espero que funcione

Así Serena y Amelia tomaron a Miette y siguieron corriendo lo más que podían por un túnel que había cerca

Miestras que Shauna, Tom, Slurpuff y la Oficial Jenny y su patrulla estaban cerca de la cueva, pero de repente notan la presencia de un pokemon, todos miran y era el Lucario de las chicas, parecía que le indicaba que lo siguieran, todos dudaron pero decidieron seguirlo, no tardaron mucho en ver la entrada por la que salio y les indicaba el pokemon que entrarán, todos entraron y vieron algo impactante, principalmente para los jóvenes y la Slurpuff, eran seis cuerpos tirados y difuntos, la escena era horrible pero luego vieron que en una esquina había un hombre muy herido, era el único que sobrevivió al tiroteo de los vándalos, rápidamente la oficial y dos de sus camaradas fueron a asistirlo

Oficial Jenny: señor...esta bien usted?

hombre 1: si...es-stoy-y bien -quejándose del dolor-

Oficial Jenny: descuide ya esta a salvo, cual es su nombre por cierto?

hombre 1: mi nombre...es Ash...

Shauna: disculpa si interrumpo pero has visto a tres chicas por acá?

Ash: si las he visto...pero están en peligro

Ese comentario preocupó mucho a Shauna, Tom y a la Slurpuff

Tom: como que en peligro?

Ash: bien...hay tres vándalos acá en la cueva, que nos tuvo prisioneros a mi y a mis difuntos compañeros durante 4 semanas, y ahora están intentando matar a sus amigas para que no salgan de acá

Oficial Jenny: Muchas gracias por la información, nos ayudaste un montón, ahora mis hombres te ayudarán

Dicho eso dos camaradas se llevan al pobre y herido Ash hacia afuera pero antes

Ash: esperen... Lucario vienes?

Lucario: /no amo, voy a ayudar a las chicas/ -serio-

Ash: entendido, ve

Así mientras Ash era atendido por dos policías el resto fueron lo más rápido posible a ayudar a las chicas de los vándalos antes que todo termine mal para ellas

Hablando de las chicas, ellas seguían corriendo como podían, teniendo en cuenta que Miette estaba herida y Amelia y Serena la ayudaban a correr, aunque la verdad estaban siendo alcanzadas por los vándalos, estaban todavía a un buena de ellos pero a este paso sería su fin, y sin contar el miedo y el cansancio que también le jugaban en contra

Serena: ya...no puedo...mas -corriendo ayudando a Miette y jadeando del cansancio-

Amelia: estoy...muy...cansada -en el mismo estado que Serena-

Miette: perdón chicas... arruine todo -cansada-

Serena: no fue tu culpa...que te dieran en la pierna

Amelia: pero ahora... tenemos que pensar en algo... porque si no estamos pérdidas

En eso vieron algo que podrían ayudarlas en mucho, pudieron ver un gran posó con agua, como el que usaron para esconderse de los tipos de antes, que después se dieron cuenta que esos eran dos de los vándalos, así que decidieron hacer lo mismo que hicieron antes, se metieron al posó con agua y se escondieron ahí, claro está vez Amelia sí tomó mucho aire (XD), mientras que los vándalos seguían corriendo intentando alcanzarlas, al llegar al lugar donde estaban escondidas las chicas, los tipos seguían corriendo como si nada, parecía que iban a pasar de largo el posó con agua hasta que Brian lo noto y se detuvo a pensar

Juan: ahora por qué te detienes? -algo cansado-

Carl: acaso estas cansado? -algo cansado-

Brian: si... estoy cansado pero no es por eso que me detuve... fue por eso -algo cansado y señalando el posó-

Sus dos compañeros mirando el posó con agua ,pero ellos no entendían porque se detuvo Brian, no creían para que tomara agua ya que esta estaba sucia

Carl: que tiene ese posó con agua paraque vos te detengas?

Brian: ustedes no dijeron que escucharon un ruido cuando fueron a inspeccionar?

Juan: si... por qué preguntas?

Brian: había un posó como este?

Juan: Si, por?

Brian: idiotas piensen, ellas están escondidas ahí

Juan y Carl pensaron y tal vez su compadre tenía razón, aunque dudaban que podían estár ahí ya que era arriesgado esconderse, pero igual le hicieron caso a su amigo, así que se acercaron al posó pero no intentaron nada como intentar sacarlas, sólo se quedaron a esperar

Brian: ey presionas, es mejor que no salgan de donde están -riéndose malvadamente-

los vándalos estaban en frente del poso pero parece que su intención no era sacar a las chicas a la fuerza, solo se quedaron a esperar a que salieran

Mientras que las chicas ya no tenían escapatoria, si salían serían asesinadas pero si se quedaban morirían ahogadas, ya no sabían que hacer, solo les quedaba esperar

Paso minuto y medio y las chicas estaban a punto de llegar su fin, decidieron tomarce las manos y terminar su sufrimiento

Mientras que arriba seguían los vándalos esperando a que las chicas salieran, preparando sus armas para la ejecución, aunque desde Brian noto que bajos sus pies se formó un charco de agua que no estaba cuando ellos llegaron, este se alarmó y busco la fuente de este con la vista y al darse vuelta vio a pequeños pokemon que estaban del otro lado del charco

Brian: miren esto chicos, un Squitle y un Pachirisu

Esto alarmó a sus dos compadres para que también dieran media vuelta y también los vieran, pero esto alarmó más a las chicas que casi no les quedaban oxígeno y decidieron salir a respirar, asíque asomaron la cabeza cada una fuera del agua y pudieron respirar, y pudieron divisar a dos de los pokemon que le causaron todos estos problemas, pero en eso el Pachirisu las mira y les giña el ojo como diciendo que estén preparadas, y el pokemon eléctrico utilizó descargar para electrificar el charco causando que los vándalos se electrocutaran y paralizandolos, las chicas entendieron el propósito de los pokemon, querían ayudarlas a salir de esta situación, o tal vez querían arruinarle la vida a los vándalos, de cualquier forma las chicas aprovechan para salir del agua y correr lo más lejos posible de los vándalos, para eso van por otro túnel, después de 3 minutos los tipos se recuperan de la parálisis y querían disparales a los pokemon pero al parecer también se fueron, los vándalos estaban enojados, bastante enojados, por eso sólo se posicionan el la puerta (por así decirlo) del túnel donde se fueron las chicas y empezaron a disparar sin saber a que le disparaban porque tenían los ojos cerrados

Las chicas seguían corriendo, teniendo en cuenta que Miette estaba herida todavía pero podía todavía correr pero con dificultad, hasta escucharon el tiroteo de los vándalos y lo peor fue que las tres recibieron el impacto de algunas de las balas, Miette recibió un disparo cerca del estomago, a Amelia recibió uno en el hombro izquierdo y otro cerca del vientre y a Serena lo sufrió uno en el muslo derecho y otro en el pecho, a lado del corazón, las chicas caen al suelo, adoloridas y aturdidas de los impactos, pero no se dieron por vencidas y se levantaron con mucha dificultad y siguieron trotando con todo la energía que les quedaban y ayudándose para lograr escapar, pero después de algunos metros vieron lo peor, habían llegado al final de ese túnel, ya no tenían escapatoria, las chicas no lo podían creer

Miette: por favor, digamen que esto no está pasando? -muy cansada y herida-

Amelia: esto es una pesadilla, por favor no -en el mismo estado que Miette-

Serena: tanto sufrimos en vano? esto no puede ser cierto -en el mismo estado que Miette y Amelia-

Amelia: y ahora que hacemos? solo están esas enormes rocas

Serena: ya no hay salida chicas, este es el fin

Las chicas aunque les dolían veían que no tenían salida, después de todo iban a morir? es lo único que pensaban ellas pero en eso sienten la presencia de alguien que estaba atrás de ellas, las chicas se dan media vuelta y eran los vándalos los que estaban ahí, los tipos estaban apuntando con sus armas a las chicas

Brian: causaron muchos problemas en poco tiempo, pero al parecer ya se terminará todo para ustedes? -sonriendo malvadamente-

Serena: solo queremos irnos, por que no nos dejan? -muy cansada-

Brian: porque iban a delatarnos, no íbamos a dejar que eso pasará

Miette: no íbamos a hacerlo...

Amelia: solo queríamos salir vivas de aquí

Brian: lamento matar sus ilusiones, pero si quieren salir vivas de aquí sólo denos su virginidad

Miette: ni locas haremos eso

Brian: bueno fue su decisión, algunas palabras antes de irse?

Serena: los veré en el infierno

Brian: descuida, ahí me verás para hacerte sufrir también

Los vándalos se prepararon, las chicas sólo se arodillaron, cerraron los ojos y se tomaron las manos para recibir los disparos, en eso sólo se escuchan los disparos de las armas

Fin del capitulo

 **disculpen la tardanza es que estoy teniendo problemas graves en mi familia, y también no tenia tiempo para hacerlo, bien el siguiente será el último capítulo así que yo sólo me despido, comenten y delen Like si les gusto**

 **Hasta luego**


	7. chapter 7

**Uola a todos, bienvenidos a este último capítulo de este Fic, espero que lo disfruten y que se hayan entretenido**

Capítulo final: término el recorrido, ahora somos amigos

Cuando se escuchó el sonido de las armas, las chicas sólo estaban pensaban en todos eso buenos momentos que habían pasado con sus amigos y familiares, durante esos tres segundos, tres eternos segundos, solo se lamentaban de no poder seguir adelante con su vida, pero algo raro sucedió para ellas, ellas escucharon las armas accionandose, pero nunca sintieron el impacto de las balas, así que estás decidiendo abrír los ojos para saber que había pasado, y al abrirlos se llevaron una sorpresa

Miette: y esto? -confundida-

Serena: son rocas? -confundida-

Amelia: parece que si, pero me álegra que estas rocas hayan detenido los disparos

Serena: si a mi también me alegra pero me gustaría saber de donde salieron? es ilógico -confundida-

Miette: se parece a las rocas que están atrás nuestro

Amelia: hay rocas iguales a estas atrás nuestro?

Serena: espera Miette, acaso dijiste "rocas iguales"?

Miette: si, lo acabo de decir, sos sorda o que?

Serena: no es eso, es otra cosa -pensando-

Amelia: y que es entonces Serena?

Serena: que me parece que no solo rocas

Miette y Amelia empezaron a imaginar más o menos lo que intentaba decir Serena y de pronto se dieron cuenta de lo que se refería así que las tres decidieron dar la vuelta y al hacerlo solo con levantar la vista se llevaron una sorpresa al igual que los vándalos que estaban del otro de las supuestas rocas, todos miraron hacia la mismo dirección y lo que vieron no eran solo las rocas que vio Miette, era que esas rocas pertenecían al cuerpo de alguien, al del un pokemon, en este caso es de Onix, todos digamos que estaban algo asustados de ver a aquél pokemon

Amelia: nunca saque de mi cabeza la posibilidad de que un pokemon nos violara

Miette: ahora sos pokefilia?

Amelia: ya basta Miette -algo enojada y sonrojada-

Serena: oigan chicas miren, hay alguien sobre el Onix -con una sonrisa-

Miette y Amelia hicieron caso y miraron hacia la cabeza del pokemon y se sorprendieron las dos al ver sobre la cabeza del Onix a un eevee, que era el eevee que trato de atrapar en un principio Serena, al parecer los pokemon trataban de ayudar a las chicas a salvarse, esto al parecer molesto mucho a los vándalos, pero como vieron que no podían derrotar al Onix con las armas decidieron mandar a sus pokemon, pero antes de que ellos pudieran lanzar sus pokeball alguien detrás de ellos mando una orden

???: todos ustedes quieto o disparamos

Esa voz se le hizo a todos los que estaban en ese lugar, pero mal para los vándalos y al parecer bien para las chicas, cuando el Onix saco su cola del camino y los vándalos se dieron vuelta ahí todos divisaron quien o quienes eran los desconocidos, era la Oficial Jenny y su tropa junto a Shauna, Tom y a la Slurpuff de Miette, los vándalos estaban molestós porque no podían hacer nada porque los estaban apuntando con armas por todas partes, y no tuvieron más remedio que rendirse, rápidamente algunos de la tropa fueron a esposar a los delincuentes, pero en cambio las chicas sólo lloraron pero esta vez de alegría, lloraron con tanta alegría que nos les importó el abrazo que se dieron entre las tres por saber que todo lo que habían sufrido había terminado, ya estaban a salvo y que vivirían para contarlo, pero eso no fue todo, cuando los vándalos terminaron de ser retenidos con seguridad, Shauna, Tom y la Slurpuff fueron a abrazarlos

Shauna: Serena -corriendo hacia su amiga para poder abrazarla-

Serena: Shauna -preparándose para recibir el abrazo de su amiga-

Miette: Slurpuff -igual que Serena-

Slurpuff: /amo, me alegra que este bien/ -del mismo modo que Shauna-

Tom: hay que suerte que llegamos a tiempo -acercandose a Amelia-

Amelia: Tom... vos fuiste por la policía? -llorando de felicidad todavía-

En ese momento se acerca la oficial Jenny hacia dónde estaban los jóvenes para decirles algo

Oficial Jenny: chicas, deberían darles las gracias a estos chicos porque si no fuera por ellos tal vez hubieran muerto

Las chicas sólo abrazaron a sus legetimos conocido, estaban tan felices por haberlas salvado que sólo querían seguir abrazados, es más que cualquier agradecimiento que podían dar

Serena: gracias a todos

Miette: que podemos hacer para agradecérselo?

Shauna: seguir con nosotros, pensé que estarían muertas, me alegra haber llegado a tiempo

Tom: nos alegras dirás Shani?

Serena y Amelia se sorprendieron por el apodo que le puso Tom a Shauna, y sólo divisaron una cosa

Amelia: Tom, no me digas que te enamoraste de ella?

Shauna: perdón tengo nombre si no sabias vos -algo molesta-

Amelia: perdón es que no conozco tu nombre, disculpa

Tom: Amelia pidiendo disculpas? debe ser un chiste -sorprendido-

Amelia: ey Tom, contesta la pregunta que te hice

Tom: mmm... Si -sonrojado-

Shauna: nos gustamos los dos -abrazando a Tom tiernamente-

Tom: pero se que dirás que no puedo estar con ella, que debo servirte y todo eso... si es así entonces renunció -serio-

Amelia: espera Tom... de echo si te dejo que estés con ella

Miette: guau, eso fue inesperado -sorprendida-

Amelia: además te quería pedir por como te he tratado antes -avergonzada y poco sonrojada-

Tom: encerio? guau eso no lo espere venir -sorprendido- es que bueno siempre fuiste mala conmigo

Amelia: ahora no será así Tom

Tom: esta bien

en eso que Amelia estaba distraída Tom se acerca a Serena y a Miette para preguntar al en voz baja

Tom: que droga le dieron para que me tratará tan bien? -susurro-

Serena: ninguna, tal vez el estar aca la hizo cambiar de personalidad

Miette: o tal vez el beso que le diste

sin decir nada Miette recibió un coscorrón de parte de Serena por su comentario

Serena: podes cerrar la boca un vez? -molesta-

Miette: bueno ahora me cayó -sobandoce en la cabeza por el golpe que recibió-

Pero de pronto Shauna interumpio a todos con un pequeño comentario que nos tan pequeño que digamos

Shauna: chicas y Tomy, y si mejor salimos de aquí? me da miedo este lugar

Todos lo pensaron por un momento y se dirigieron hacia la salida junto con la Oficial Jenny, su tropa y con los vándalos capturados, una vez afuera de esa cueva charlaron por un rato largo, le contaron a los chicos y a la oficial Jenny que paso adentro de los túneles, como se las ingeniado para escapar de los vándalos, las chicas fueron también asistidas por los soldados para curarles las heridas lo mejor posible y cuando terminaron la tropa y la Oficial Jenny se despidieron de los jóvenes llevándose con ellos a los presos y también ya era de decir adiós para las chicas, ya era hora de tomar sus caminos, pero antes de eso vieron que desde unos arbustos se acercaban los causantes de todo esto, si, el eevee, el Squitle y el Pachirisu estaban ahí, y traían con ellos un objeto cada uno, una pokeball que al parecer es la cada uno

Shauna: mira Serena, es el eevee que te hizo caer a los túneles

Tom: y también el Pachirisu que la hizo caer Amelia

Slurpuff: /y el Squitle travieso que también hizo caer a Miette/

Tom: y traen una pokeball cada uno

Shauna: si, que raro... de donde las habrán sacado?

Pero las tres chicas divisaron de donde las sacaron, esas pokeball de hecho eran suyas, tal vez sus dueños los dejaron o también fueron asesinados por los vándalos, pero parece que los pokemon querían con ellas

Amelia: creo que quieren vernir con nosotras

Miette: bueno al fin y al cabo pudimos capturar a un pokemon

las chicas tomaron las pokeball y cada uno la activo para poder atrapar a su pokemon

Las chicas estaban felices pero sabían que se tenían que ir cada una por distintos caminos

Serena: bueno... creo que es hora de irnos chicas

Miette: las estrañare chicas

Amelia: yo también pero creo que no somos las únicas que nos despedimos

Ven las tres que Shauna y Tom se estaban despidiendo aunque ellos no querían

Serena: parece que les duele a los dos decirce adiós

Amelia: oigan, las invito a mi casa a que pasemos otro día juntas

Miette: pero esta vez lejos del peligro

Serena: si esta bien Amelia después nos decis donde es

Amelia: claro chicas

y así concluyó todo, las chicas se despidieron con un cálido abrazo y sé fueron en diferentes direcciones, pero sabían que se volverían a ver

~~~~Un mes después~~~~

En las fiesta del algún Festival (no se cual y me interesa saberlo XD) podemos ver a una chica de cabello moreno y con un hermoso vestido morado con zapatos negros que combinan con este, que parecía estar sola tomando un refresco o algo parecido

???: que aburrida que estoy, en donde estarán ellas?

pero de pronto sintió que la abrazaban desde atras a la altura de la cintura y bien pegada a su espalda

???: Hola Amelia -abrazandola-

Amelia: Miette ya no... ahora no quiero, ay gente -sonrojada-

Miette deja de abrazar a Amelia por su comentario, cuando Amelia volteó a ver a su amiga vio que traía un hermoso vestido azul claro con algunos detalles en blanco, Amelia se maravilla mucho por el vestido que traía su amiga

Amelia: guau Miette, que linda te vez con ese vestido

Miette: Muchas gracias Amelia, vos también te ves hermosa

Amelia: gracias Miette, que has hecho últimamente?

Miette: entrenando con Squitle y Slurpuff y descansado después del concurso, y vos?

Amelia: aprendiendo a hacer algunas cosas que no hacía cuando tenía a Tom más tiempo conmigo

Miette: ¿ahora está más tiempo con su "novia"?

Amelia: si, al parecer le gusta estar con la amiga de Serena

Miette: hablando de Serena, en dónde está?

???: aquí estoy chicas

Esa voz provino desde atrás de Miette y cuando se dio vuelta pudo ver junto con Amelia a su amiga Serena, que vestía en esta ocasión un vestido de color rojo con diamantes de color negro, Amelia se volvió a maravillar por como lucia su otra amiga, aunque Miette no tanto

Amelia: guau Serena, te ves genial -algo sonrojada-

Serena: gracias Amelia, vos también te vez hermosa, hola Miette no me dirás nada?

Miette: Hola Serena, si te vez linda -algo sería-

Serena: que pasa Miette? -algo preocupada-

Miette: no me pasa nada Serena -todavía sería-

Amelia: creo que esta algo tensa... se me ocurre algo

Amelia se acerca a Miette por la espalda y le empieza a dar un pequeño masaje en los hombros, esto hace que la peliazul se sonroje y poco a poco se empieza a enojar, Amelia también se sonroja al hacer esto

Miette: no Amelia, salí -sonrojada y algo molesta-

Amelia: tranquila Miette, relájate -sonrojada y siguiendo con el masaje-

Miette: me cuesta relajarme con vos atrás mío, me siento acosada -más molesta que antes-

Amelia: vamos Miette, no es para tanto

Miette: o te sales o te pego -más enojada-

Miette mientras mas se enojaba más alsava la voz, y Serena se empezaba a preocupar de que los demás las vean pelear

Serena: ey Miette baja la voz que llamaras la atención de la gente-preocupada-

Miette: pues sacame a Amelia que me quiere violar -más enojada-

Serena: ya Amelia déjala o si no llamará la atención de todos

Amelia hace caso y deja de masajear a Miette con una sonrisa, no sabía Serena por qué pero no le tomó importancia

Serena: ya estas mejor delicada? -sería-

Miette: no soy delicada -algo molesta-

Serena: lamento decirlo pero sos delicada

Miette: pues vos sos una zorra

Serena: cállate gorda -enojada-

Miette: no soy gorda -enojada-

Serena: si lo sos, desde aca se te ven los rollitos

Amelia al ver esto quiso intervenir y terminar con la pelea, pero no resultó

Amelia: chicas no peleen...

Miette: cállate plana -enojada-

Amelia: ya basta Miette, no soy plana -molesta-

Serena: no metas a Amelia en esto

Miette: o que me harás?

Serena: te voy a...

???: ustedes no pueden dejar de pelear?

las chicas escuchan la voz de un desconocido, que para ella se le era conocido, y al escuchar vieron a un chico de más o menos de 17 años, de cabello oscuro, traía un traje de color azul oscuro, se acercó hacía donde estaban las chicas para intentar tranquilizarlas

Serena: disculpe señor... -avergonzada-

???: no se acuerdan de mi?

Miette: no... no me acuerdo de vos

Amelia: yo creo que si pero no se tu nombre

???: soy el sobreviviente de la cueva que ustedes estaban ustedes

las chicas se sorprendieron de encontrarte con él, aunque no sabían su nombre

Miette: vos sobreviviste? -sorprendida-

???: si, por cierto mi nombre es Ash

Serena: mucho gusto... sabes que paso con el Lucario?

Ash: el Lucario era mío... solo que lo perdí cuando los vándalos me perseguía. .. oigan me alegro que estén a salvo

Amelia: pues vos nos salvaste porque nos dijo la Oficial Jenny que le dijiste en donde estábamos

Miette: te agradecemos eso Ash -lo dice con una sonrisa-

Serena: sino no estaríamos aquí

Ash: de nada, bueno si me disculpan voy por algo para comer

Con eso se aleja Ash de donde estaban las chicas, dejándolas pensando

Miette: es lindo el...

Amelia: y muy amable y educado

Serena: será soltero?

las chicas se miran entre ellas como si fueran a pelear de nuevo, pero luego pensaron que podían hacer algo mejor que discutir

Amelia: no quiero pelear por él con ustedes

Miette: yo tampoco quiero

Serena: entonces que hacemos?

Miette: y si lo compartimos?

Amelia: si si; me agrada esa idea -con una sonrisa-

Serena: me parece bien, además somos amigas... hay que compartir

las chicas se ríen un poco y luego se van caminando juntas hacia dónde está Ash a intentar llamar su atención y poderlo compartir

Fin

 **Bueno esto fue todo chicos, les agradezco a todos los que leyeron este fic... disculpen la tardanza es que estuve lleno de pruebas (tres pruebas en un día, pueden creerlo? T-T) pero bueno es todo... mi siguiente fic no será de pokemon sino de SAO (quiero probar también con otro anime) pronto lo verán... bueno y como último reto a alguien a hacer un OVA de lo que pudo pasar después de lo último que hicieron las chicas**

 **Bueno es todo... yo soy Gabriel y nos vemos en la próxima**

 **Hasta luego**


End file.
